Conventionally, an organic electroluminescence display device (organic EL display device) using an organic electroluminescence material (organic EL material) for a light emitting element (organic electroluminescence element) in a display section has been known as a display device. The organic EL display device is a so-called self-luminescent display device which implements display by causing the organic EL material to emit light, unlike a liquid crystal display device.
When the organic EL element included in the organic EL display device is exposed to the air, the performance of the element to deteriorate, since a light emitting layer including the organic EL material and a cathode are deteriorated by moisture and oxygen in the atmosphere. Thus, a sealing structure for blocking the organic EL element from the outside air has been examined. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-046126, for example, discloses protecting an organic EL element from oxygen and moisture in the atmosphere by covering the organic EL element with a barrier layer including an inorganic film.